


Lightweight

by rainjazz



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Thomas, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainjazz/pseuds/rainjazz
Summary: “You’re lightweight, Newt,” Thomas giggled and put a hand on Newt’s fluffy hair.“I’m… what?” Newt tilted his head to the side like a puppy, his world spinning a bit and he felt like a rock was placed in his brain.Thomas laughed at the sight of him, “It doesn’t take much for you to get drunk.”





	Lightweight

          If there was anyone in the world who would avoid parties at all costs, it was Newt. He loathed them with all his heart. He had never actually been to one, of course, but knowing his reserved introverted self, he knew he would hate them. People shouting and puking and having sex everywhere-it sounded like pure hell to him. His friends had spent countless hours upon hours attempting to drag him out to them but all to no prevail. Minho was the most stubborn about it, literally dragging him out the door by the arm until Newt would put on his best scowl, scaring Minho into letting go.  
          Newt hated the idea of parties. Simple as that. It was his senior year, he had turned 18 just a few weeks ago and there wasn’t much time left before graduation. He was determined to make it through without ever attending one. But despite his determination and the super glue holding him down to his bed, he did have one weakness.  
          Thomas. That boy made Newt weak at the knees any time he came across him in the hallway at school. Newt didn’t know if he wanted to take the boy out on a romantic dinner date and spoil him to death with gifts and kisses or push him against a wall and fuck his brains out-or both. The thought of him painted a light blush on his cheeks and he would close his eyes tightly, trying to shake it off.  
          The Friday night sky outside was a dark raven black littered with twinkling white specks and a few wisps of clouds-just how Newt liked it. He laid in his bed, humming lightly to himself while staring out his window, enjoying his peaceful time alone where he could recharge. Newt’s heart almost leaped out of his chest, his calm daze suddenly broken, when his phone began to buzz, and he nearly fainted when he read the caller id. Of course, it was Thomas.

“Tommy?”

         Newt was nervous and unsure. Thomas rarely spoke to him, but when he did, it was as if nothing else existed. Newt didn’t know if it was just his hopeful mind playing tricks on him or not, but Thomas always seemed to have a special sort of sparkle in his eyes when they talked.

“Hey Newt! Look, I know we don’t hang out much, but there’s this really cool sounding party happening tonight, and I was wondering if maybe you’d wanna join me?”

          Thomas’ voice had a hint of uncertainty in it, as if he expected Newt to blow him off rudely. Newt’s throat became tight at the word “party”. It would be like going against his religion if he agreed, but this was Thomas. Rules didn’t apply to Newt when it came to him. He decided that maybe, just maybe, he could try it this one time. He attempted to remove the nervousness that played at the tip of his tongue when he answered.

“Oh wow, well, guess I can’t say no to that. You picking me up then?”

He heard Thomas chuckle on the other end. God, he was so cute.

“Of course! Be there in 20!”

          And with that Thomas had hung up. Newt rushed to fix his mop of hair, deciding on leaving it messy as it was hopeless. He threw on some jeans and a black T-shirt along with his leather jacket, hoping to create a casual look, though he still wanted to look good, and waited for Thomas to arrive.

“Lookin’ good, Newt,”

          Thomas grinned at him, extending the “o” sound in good. Newt’s face heated up immediately and he was thankful for the darkness surrounding the two. Thomas had showed up at 9:25, exactly 20 minutes after he had called Newt. He pulled up in front of Newt’s house and honked obnoxiously at him until he had hurried outside to where he was standing now, hovering next to the passengers seat. He nodded slightly at Thomas and hopped into his car and they made comfortable small talk on their way to the party. All the while Newt’s legs were bouncing in anticipation and he drummed his fingers on his knees, anxious for what was to come.  
          They stood outside of Alby’s house at 9:38 and watched as other people entered the massive place. Newt was a bit in awe at how wealthy Alby was. Alby was a modest kid, so he never really knew his true behind the scenes until now.  
          The party wasn’t what Newt had expected. At all. It wasn’t loud and booming with crazy teenagers running around everywhere and breaking anything in sight. It wasn’t anything like what he had seen in movies, though of course those weren’t accurate (Newt didn’t want to admit to himself that he half believed that they were). There was light music playing in the background and people were scattered around making quiet conversation. He was a bit taken aback by this, but didn’t show it because he wanted to play it cool around Thomas. He knew that Thomas was a bit of a party-goer and jumped at any chance to have daring fun.  
          Newt took a deep breath, steadying his presence and aura, and followed Thomas through the threshold of the massive (and overdone if you asked Newt) front door. Alby popped out from behind the door, placing a hand on Newt’s shoulder and grinning at him in surprise. He took one look at Thomas, shifting his gaze back and forth between the two in question, and accepted that they were definitely on a date.

“Hey party boys! Newt, I’d like to say that I am honored to be the host of your first ever-”

Alby was cut off quickly by Newt, “Yeah, thanks, where are the drinks?”

Alby gave Newt an apologetic look, understanding the situation now and answered him.

“Over in the kitchen. Don’t drink the beer though, it’s some weird nasty stuff that Brenda brought.”

          Newt threw Alby a tight lipped smile and motioned for Thomas to follow him. He wasn’t really interested in where the drinks were, in fact, he hadn't planned on drinking at all. He just didn’t want Thomas to know that he was a party rookie. He felt weirdly obligated to impress Thomas, even though he knew all too well that he would fail miserably. He just wanted the boy to like him, that was all.

“What’re you drinking tonight, Newt?”

          Thomas nudged him with his elbow, gesturing towards the bottles strewn across the kitchen counter. It was a silly question; the only options were vodka or whiskey. It didn’t really make a difference to Newt. He pointed at one of the many half empty bottles of raspberry Smirnoff.

“Good choice, my friend.”

          Thomas smiled warmly at Newt and Newt felt his heart melt a little bit. He took two cups and filled them about three quarters full, too much for Newt’s liking, and dragged Newt over to a nice, secluded corner of the living room. Newt took a sip of his drink and unsuccessfully tried to hide his audible gag. The drink burned his mouth, his throat, and his stomach. He hated how it felt like acid sizzling holes through his insides, but at the same time enjoyed the fuzzy feeling it left in his brain and the way it made his limbs feel like jello. Thomas laughed at him, placing his hand on his own chest.

“Oh my god, Newt, are you okay?”

          Newt had played it off like he was choking and was glad when Thomas didn’t catch on. Thomas had already gulped down over half of his drink with ease.

“Yeah, I’m good. Went down the wrong pipe I suppose,” Newt forced a couple more sips.

“I can’t believe this place, Tommy. It’s like a bloody fairytale.”

          Newt scanned the living room, which equaled the size of the top floor of his own home. The TV stretched out across the far wall with enormous speakers propped up next to it on either side. Tables were placed in a very specific manner around the room and each one held what Newt assumed was a special and valuable treasure from Alby’s family’s travels. Vases, fossils, pieces of art, and even boxes for strange foods stood atop every elevated surface in sight. Newt found himself staring, eyes glazed over, at a couple making out lovingly on the other side of the room.

“I know. It’s weird, witnessing places like this. Hard to believe people really live this way.”

          Thomas finished his drink at that and reached to take Newt’s cup but stopped when he realized that it was still mostly full. He noticed the redness dotting the other boy’s cheeks and how he had a drunken stance whilst spacing out.

“You’re lightweight, Newt,” Thomas giggled and put a hand on Newt’s fluffy hair.

“I’m… what?” Newt tilted his head to the side like a puppy, his world spinning a bit and he felt like a rock was placed in his brain.

Thomas laughed at the sight of him, “It doesn’t take much for you to get drunk.”

          Newt didn’t want to admit that he had never gotten properly drunk before; he had only had some wine here and there from formal family dinners and maybe a few sips of beer from Minho. But the burning liquid he had consumed made it difficult to conceal secrets.

“I don’t drink much,” Newt admitted, his words becoming a bit slurred.

          Thomas wasn’t surprised. The boy was a shut in from what he could tell, and Thomas was elated at being the one who had gotten him to go out. He knew more about Newt than he let on and didn’t want to embarrass the blond boy by exposing this fact. Thomas admired Newt in a way where he would find himself mindlessly watching his every move, taking in how he somehow managed to do everything with grace and dazzling charm. Anything that came out of that boy’s mouth left Thomas yearning for just a little bit more. Newt was a beautiful piece of artwork just begging to be appreciated the way Thomas appreciated him. Thomas had to admit to himself that he would be easy to fall for and Thomas wasn’t far from doing just that.

“I’m gonna get a refill, you stay right here okay?”

“M’kay,” was all Newt could muster before haphazardly bringing his cup to his lips and letting his drink linger there for a moment. He let it burn his mouth, taking in the faint scent of artificial raspberries and knowing then and there that that smell would become nostalgic, before allowing it to enter, barely able to taste it anymore. He managed to get most of it down before Thomas reappeared, already working on his second cup.

“Tommy?” Newt mumbled, leaning against the burgundy painted wall for support.

“Yeah, Newt?”

“You’re pretty.”

          He hadn’t meant to say it, but the vodka made him feel warm and sweet and all he wanted to do was confess his love for every good person he had ever met, and Thomas just happened to be the one standing in front of him. Thomas nearly spit his drink out.

“W-what? Newt, you’re drunk, but thank you.”

          Thomas let out a hearty laugh. He was beginning to feel the effects himself. He kind of felt like he loved Newt, but no, it was just the alcohol in his brain.

“Tommy, no, you’re the prettiest boy in the whole world.”

          It came out as a slur but it was clear enough for Thomas to hear. Newt drank some more and leaned in closer so he could make out Thomas’ features better. He sparkled in Newt’s intoxicated eyes and his lips looked soft and his skin was velvet and Newt wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss him right there. Instead, he finished his drink and set his cup down on the table beside him.

“Speak for yourself,” Thomas mumbled, avoiding meeting Newt’s eyes with his own.

          Newt’s breath hitched at that remark, but his brain, now swimming with stars and only comfortable thoughts, didn’t think to worry much about it.

“This music, it’s very... nice.”

          Newt attempted to hum along to the soft jazzy tune playing from a far off room in the house, swaying side to side and closing his eyes. Thomas watched him, Newt’s movements soothing Thomas’ heart, and he began to sway with him.

“Can I have some?” Newt opened his eyes slightly, pointing at Thomas’ cup.

          Thomas nodded and handed it to Newt, who emptied it without hesitation. Newt leaned in even closer to Thomas, the smell of the raspberries and Newt’s cologne gripping Thomas’ insides. Thomas could barely breathe, but it was a wonderful kind of drowning where he was enclosed completely in Newt and only Newt.

“Newt, you’re so close,” it was hardly a whisper.

“Not really, but I could be soon. And so could you, you pretty, pretty, boy…”

          Newt sounded nothing like the shy and modest kid that he was, and something stirred inside Thomas, even though he found what Newt said a bit silly.

“Okay, Newt, maybe you’ve had enough,” Thomas put a hand on Newt’s shoulder.

          The thin boy looked as if he was going to topple over at any second. But Thomas had already had his share of alcohol and was about to join Newt in his trance. Newt shook his head a little bit and smiled affectionately.

“Your lips… they’re even more pretty…”

          Newt could barely contain himself at this point. He hadn’t realized before how little restraint he had while drunk, and it was then that he realized what Thomas had meant when he called him lightweight. Here he was, five minutes into drinking one cup, and he was done for. Lucky for him, though, Thomas wasn’t holding back either. Thomas felt his limbs grow weak and he, too, leaned back against the wall, but pulled Newt in with him, hands on the other boy’s waist, and kissed him.  
          The kiss was delicate and both boys held onto each other as they shared the moment of candy sweet bliss. They felt as if they had been doing this for a long time, like kissing each other wasn’t something they had just done suddenly without warning, at a highschool party while drunk. Thomas gripped onto Newt’s waist tighter and Newt had wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck. Time was a thing of the past and they kissed for an eternity, feeling every bit of every molecule of each others’ lips.  
          Newt’s fingers skimmed the skin on the back of Thomas’ neck, leaving tingling trails along his nerves. They parted for a moment, looking into each others’ eyes.

“Newt…” Thomas trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

          He couldn’t think straight, which of course was inevitable for someone who had just drank almost two cups of vodka. Newt responded by kissing him again, a bit deeper, a bit harder. Newt’s fingers lazily moved upwards into Thomas’ hair, sending shivers down Thomas’ body. He melted into Newt’s touch, not ever wanting to part from the precious, warm boy.  
          Somehow Newt had pressed his body closer to Thomas as their kiss became more heat inducing. He felt Thomas shift under him to where their legs intertwined and Newt understood his motives. He felt it on his left leg, it was only a little bit but it was there and threatening to become more. Newt took his left hand and trailed it down Thomas’ body ever so slowly, landing right on the boy’s crotch. He moved so his body covered his teasing and so nobody else could see. He took delight in the quiet moan he earned from Thomas, his spinning brain becoming a bit wild with fantasies.

“Tommy,” he whispered, “c’mon, come… come with me…”

          Thomas’ face was flushed in the dim lighting and Newt could make out a lustful yet innocent expression that sent Newt into a silent mad frenzy. Thomas was slow to move so Newt pulled him by his hand, taking a moment to appreciate how it felt intertwined with his, and the two boys stumbled up the stairs. Halfway up they were halted to a stop by Brenda bumping hard into Newt as she was making her way down, almost spilling her beer all over him.

“Whoa there boys, you guys are eager to get somewhere aren’t you?”

          Brenda eyed them, taking in the hilarious sight of it all. Newt fallen limp against the railing, clutching it for support, cheeks a deep rosy red now. Thomas was slouched on the wall across from him, gaze directed towards Newt, hands not so discreetly covering his lower area. They were both breathing hard, Brenda could tell from the rapid rise and fall of their chests. Her mouth curled into a sheepish grin.

“Brenda… we were j-just… going…” Newt avoided her eyes as he tried to think of an explanation. She cut him off before he was able to say something stupid.

“No no, don’t worry,” She leaned in close to whisper into Newt’s ear, “I’ve got you covered.”

          And with that she patted both of their heads and continued down the stairs. They glanced at each other for a moment, and then forgot all about it as Newt once again pulled Thomas by the hand up the stairs and into the first room they could find (which happened to be Alby’s).  
          Newt pushed Thomas against the wall after slamming the door shut behind him, lips locked once again, hands all over him, feeling every inch, and every fiber of Thomas’ being screamed with pleasure and delight.

“God, Tommy, you’re so pretty… so… fucking hot too…” Newt almost moaned the last part.

          He lifted Thomas’ shirt up over his head and did the same to his own, tossing them both aside and resuming their kissing.

“Newt.. hmm…”

          Thomas had no control whatsoever at that point and would have started jerking himself off right then and there if it weren’t for his depleted motor skills. He thrust his hips into Newt’s, desperation peeking through his jeans. Newt almost fell to the floor at that, becoming all too overwhelmed at how good everything felt and how hot Thomas was like this, weak against the wall and depending on Newt for release.

“Fucking hell, Tommy,” Newt cursed, slamming his hand on the wall next to Thomas’ head and bringing their lips together in a dominant fashion.

          Thomas moaned, this time loudly but neither of them cared. Newt broke away and undid Thomas’ jeans, sliding them down and then followed with his boxers.

“Please, please, Newt... ah…”

          Thomas was a wiggling mess pressed up to the cold wall and tugging at Newt’s hips. Thomas’ body could have heated that entire mansion, his need for Newt radiating outwards and his eyes fluttering open and shut with intoxicated lust.

“Don’t worry Tommy, I’ll make you cum.”

          Newt took hold of Thomas’ cock and had at it. He showed no mercy as he fucked Thomas with his hand expertly and Thomas had no problems with letting Newt know how it felt.

“Ah god-shit-Newt that feels so good-Newt don’t stop please I’m gonna cum all over you-fuck Newt fuck me oh yes please.”

          Thomas moaned every word for everyone in that godforsaken house to hear, but in that moment it was just them and only them, just like when they talked at school. Newt clung to the sounds Thomas was making as they crept their way into his own inebriated mind and rose his temperature a good ten degrees. Newt sucked at Thomas’ neck and that was enough to send him hurling over the edge.  
          Thomas leaned his hips forward into Newt’s hand and threw his head backwards, digging his nails into Newt’s back. Thomas bit his lip as he felt his body erupt and senses become heightened at Newt’s glorious touch. He came all over Newt’s hand and belly, just as he had promised, with a nice, dragged out groan to top it all off.  
           Newt licked some of it off himself and gave Thomas a peck on the lips, allowing the other boy to rest his head on his shoulder as he caught his breath.

“More,” Thomas muttered, “I want more, Newt.”

  
          Newt stared at Thomas for a moment, his own erection itching to break free now, and decided not to question the beet red boy. Thomas wanted more and Newt just wanted something, anything at this point. Thomas’ hands flailed around until they found Newt’s hard-on. He grabbed at it and licked up Newt’s neck. Newt shuddered, holding back a moan. He had to strain every muscle in his body to push away Thomas’ hand. He began searching the room for something that they would definitely be needing. He finally found it tucked away in Alby’s bedside drawer.  
Newt then made his way back over to Thomas, who was slumped against the wall still and appeared to be sliding down it.

“C’mon, Newt,” He whined, and for a moment Newt saw a flash of pure drunkenness in the boy’s eyes and hesitated.

“Tommy, is this okay?”

          He placed a finger under Thomas’ chin and lifted it up so their eyes would meet. Newt had to admit that he was pretty far gone himself, but felt the need to find enough soberness in him just for a moment to make sure nobody was being taken advantage of.

“Yes,” Thomas breathed, nodding vigorously, “It is so so, so very okay.”

          Newt was reassured by that and flipped Thomas around so his hands were now against the wall, cheek pressed to it and ass on display. Squeezing the clear liquid onto his fingers, Newt placed a hand on Thomas’ waist and the now lubricated fingers against his ass. Thomas panted and pushed himself gently against Newt’s fingers, closing his eyes and biting his lip again.

“You want me, Tommy?”

“Y-yeah, I do, I do,” Thomas whined. “I’ve always w-wanted you… Newt…”

          Head spiraling with the craving for sex, he held his breath and carefully slid his fingers inside Thomas. Thomas showed no signs of pain, surprisingly, but Newt was happy at that. He curled his fingers and wiggled them around until he found it. Once again, Thomas was vocal about his pleasure.

“Oh.. oh my-right fucking there Newt.”

          He bit his lip harder, hands clenched into fists and eyebrows furrowing. Newt went in and out a few times, hitting that precious spot. Thomas was drooling with bliss and whimpered in complaint when he felt Newt’s fingers leave him.

“Hang on, Tommy. You said you wanted me, right?” Newt cooed.

          Thomas nodded as much as his alcohol filled head could muster. Newt took Thomas’ left hand and Thomas gasped as he felt something cold and wet being squirted onto him. It took him a minute to realize what it was after Newt demanded, “Put it on me.”  
          Newt guided Thomas’ hand to where Newt had unzipped his pants and allowed his erection to break loose. Thomas found it and stroked it with the lube, feeling Newt twitch in his grasp and Newt used all his might to not come. Thomas’ moistened hand felt incredible, and Newt wanted nothing more than to further demand that Thomas pick up his speed and allow Newt to finish just like that.

“Okay, good, that’s enough,” Newt said through clenched teeth.

          He grasped Thomas’ cheeks, pushing him a bit more to the wall, and entered the shaking boy. Thomas breathed heavily and clenched around Newt. Newt fell against Thomas’ back, keeping hold of his sides, placing messy kisses on his hot skin. Newt set a steady pace, relishing the warmth of Thomas around him and how every time he went back in he had to moan due to the intense pleasure of it all. Both boys moaned in harmonious unison as Newt fucked Thomas hard, against the wall, just as he did in his fantasies.

“Ah f-fuck Tommy… you feel sooo good…”

          Newt tangled his hand in Thomas’ hair and pulled on it. Thomas seemed to really like that; he groaned heavy in response. Entranced by both his and Thomas’ lust, Newt almost didn’t notice Thomas whimpering and reaching hopelessly for Newt’s other hand.

“Newt, god, please touch me,” each word was separated by a grunt as Newt slammed into him, “I’ll have to-I’ll have to do it myself if you don’t.”

          Newt smirked and complied, using his free hand to grasp Thomas once again; somehow he felt even harder than before. Thomas was ecstatic at that, his eyes rolled back as Newt sent him into a whole new world of pleasure. He was leaking all over Newt’s hand and Newt’s motions became erratic as they both crept towards the edge of release.  
          Thomas felt Newt’s wetness inside of him, not sure if the lube was even the cause of the slick sensation anymore. His vision blurred as Newt went in and out and in and out and his hand went up and down and up and-

“Fuck fuck fuck oh my god-”

          Thomas nearly screamed as he came all over Newt again and himself, his orgasm pulsing through all his veins and seemingly the wall itself. His knees buckled and Newt had to wrap his arm around Thomas’ waist and hold him up as Thomas rode it all out.  
          Witnessing Thomas like this, being fucked nearly to death by orgasm, was too much for Newt and he released into Thomas, squeezing the other boy a little too tight but Thomas didn’t care. He pressed his cheek against Thomas’ back and moaned, his dick twitching relentlessly inside the other boy.

“God, Tommy…”

          Newt took a deep breath as he regained some sort of consciousness. He pulled out of Thomas slowly, allowing him to adjust to the feeling of being empty. Newt let go of Thomas and Thomas regained his balance, turning to face Newt and holding onto his shoulders. Thomas didn’t trust himself enough to stand without aid.  
          They both evened out their breathing, eyes heavy with exhaustion and skin coated in sweat. Newt kissed Thomas gently, stroking his now greasy hair.

“Newt I-I think I love you,” Thomas looked at Newt with a pleading stare.

Newt laughed, “Tommy, you are adorable. I think I love you too.”

Newt nuzzled Thomas’ nose. Thomas smiled a cute smile, his eyes closing a bit from pure tiredness.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Newt half smiled and pinched Thomas’ cheek.

          And with that, they cleaned themselves up, got dressed, and exited the room, bracing themselves for awkward looks from the party-goers.  
          But when they got downstairs, hand in hand, the place was empty. It turned out that Brenda really did have them covered, because when they searched for the cause of this, they found everybody outside watching Brenda impressively chug a large portion of beer.  
          When Brenda saw the two lovers watching from afar, she winked at them and gave them a thumbs up. Newt made a mental note to thank her later as they headed back inside.

“Tommy, you can’t drive.”

          Thomas was laid out on a couch in the living room, nearly half asleep. Newt stood over him, swaying a bit, hands on his hips.

“I know, don’t worry, Alby will let us stay,” Thomas mumbled. And with that, he was asleep.

Newt sighed and leaned over, kissing Thomas’ forehead, “If you say so.”

          Newt cuddled up next to Thomas, throwing a blanket over them, and joined him with dreams of sweet kisses and the warmth of being with the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit mediocre but I had this idea for a Newtmas smut and that was all I could think to write currently so... There it is. Comments are of course appreciated! Thanks for reading! (Tumblr is douxkid, its a sideblog but my main is boring and lacks pictures of tbs)


End file.
